Ladybug
|-|Marinette= |-|Ladybug= |-|Aqua Ladybug= Summary Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Marinette is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With her magical earrings, inhabited by a kwami named Tikki, she has the power of good luck and can transform into the superhero Ladybug. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Miraculous Ladybug Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Miraculous Holder, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Yoyo wielder, Enhanced Senses, Magical Object Creation, Limited Time Reversal, X-ray Vision, Purification of evil energy, Can run on walls , Can breathe and swim underwater (Aqua form), Acrobatics Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Cat Noir and akumatised villains such as The Mime and Stoneheart). higher 'with Miraculous Ladybug (Can revert all damage and presence of akumatised villains, including wide scale effects on Paris. Equal in power to Cat Noir's Cataclysm) 'Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Comparable to Adrien), Massively Hypersonic reactions (See calc), Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Cat Noir) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Comparable to Cat Noir, can survive hits from the likes of Stoneheart and Gorizilla) Stamina: Superhuman, capable of running long distances without stopping even in her civilian form Range: Melee range, higher with her yo-yo (However, creator and director Thomas Astruc said on Twitter that the length of the yo-yo is "probably infinite") Standard Equipment: Her yo-yo which she can use for many purposes such as using it like a grappling hook, rope, a weapon, a shield when swung in a circle real fast, a catcher to akuma's back to regular butterflies, and a phone/communicator. Also contains a map with a tracker that shows where Cat Noir is located at as well. Power up Macarons. Intelligence: High, capable of making tactical decisions while in combat and expert in observation. Is also fairly skilled in sketch drawing, one time having designed a hat so well made that a professional designer like Adrien's father Gabriel's recognized her work. Weaknesses: Using her Lucky Charm power can shorten the time she spends in her Ladybug form (After using her power, she will be forced to revert back 5 minutes after). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lucky Charm: A special superpower used by Ladybug. Ladybug flings her yo-yo high into the air, and energy shoots out from it. It spins around until it forms an object that is red with black polka dots. By observing the area around her, Ladybug can figure out how to use this object for what she desires, like defeating a villain. These objects are usually lackluster, such as everyday items like forks and cloths however, but it seems that the Miraculous makes anything she can use to win. After the akuma is removed from the villain and captured by Ladybug, she is able to utilize the Miraculous Ladybug. She throws the object that she summoned into the air, where it reverts back into energy that goes around to fix the damage done since the villain's creation. While Lucky Charm is a very helpful superpower, Ladybug has to be careful when she utilizes it, as she runs out of power and must revert back to normal about five minutes afterwards. Miraculous Power Ups: Within Season 2, it is revealed that when giving kwami's a certain potion, they can temporarily transform, and therefore can transform their wielder Ladybug. Marinette has made macarons with a selection of different potions in them in order to change Tikki into different forms. Note that in order to change modes, Marinette cannot be in her Ladybug form, as she has to tend to Tikki separately for now. *'Aqua: '''Ladybug gains the ability to swim much more effectively, with flippers and fins fitted onto her costume, while also being able to breathe underwater. *'Ice: Ladybug gains ice skates that allow her to skate on icy surfaces and resistance to cold temperatures. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (High 8-C Versions used. Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Martial Artists Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Morality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Superheroes Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8